Sherlock BBC - crossover challenge
by SallyPejr
Summary: Všechny crossovery se Sherlockem, které se mi podaří napsat. Jedna kapitola, jeden crossover, tudíž na sebe kapitoly nenavazují. Zalíbí-li se nějaký příběh a budete-li chtít pokračování nebo budete-li chtít crossover s něčím, co ještě není zveřejněné, dejte vědět. Označení complete není věrohodné.
1. PotterLock

**SHERLOCK BBC + HARRY POTTER**

**LEKTVAR LÁSKY**

* * *

><p>Vím, že věkové rozdíly jsou jiné, než tady, ale v rámci příběhu byl jejich věk upraven.<p>

John Watson – šestý ročník Nebelvír

Greg Lestrade – šestý ročník Nebelvír

Sherlock Holmes – pátý ročník Zmijozel

Mycroft Holmes – sedmý ročník Havranspár

Irene Adler – sedmý ročník Zmijozel

Molly Hooper – čtvrtý ročník Mrzimor

Sally Donovan – šestý ročník Nebelvír

- - o - -

Když John a Greg ráno přijdou na snídani, zamíří si to hned ke kolejnímu stolu a zbytku Velké síně nevěnují pozornost. Na to jsou příliš zabraní do debaty o posledním zápase ve famfrpálu. Jejich hovor nepřeruší ani snídaně ani podivné pohledy, které po nich vrhá těch několik spolužáků kolem nich. Teprve po chvíli John zvedne hlavu, aby se napil a zadívá se ke Zmijozelskému stolu.

A o zlomek vteřiny později John vyprskne veškerou dýňovou šťávu, kterou měl v puse a zároveň se ji pokusí spolknout, takže to dopadne tak, že je většina okolí dusícího se studenta poprskaná šťávou.

„Sakra, Johne, co blbneš?" zeptá se Greg nevěřícně. Neví, jestli si má dělat obavy o zdraví kamaráda nebo se rozesmát na celé kolo.

Watson jen ukáže ke zmijozelskému kolejnímu stolu, protože stále není schopen komunikovat slovně.

Greg se tam koukne a míchaná vajíčka mu skoro vypadnou z pusy.

U Zmijozelského stolu krom jiných sedí nejlepší kámoš Johna Watsona, Sherlock Holmes, který kolem pasu drží o dva roky starší Irene Adlerovou. A momentálně se oba líbají, jako kdyby byli někde v soukromí a ne na snídani ve Velké síni.

„Holmes a Adlerová?" hlesne Greg nevěřícně. „Holmes a Adlerová spolu?"

„To je divný. Nelíbí se mi to." zamračí se John, který se už konečně vzpamatoval.

„Žárlíš?" ušklíbne se Greg.

„Drž hubu." praští ho John do paže. „Nemyslím to takhle. Jde o to, že ještě včera mi Sherlock dělal nekonečnou přednášku o tom, jak ho Adlerová furt otravuje s pozvánkami na večeři a jinými návrhy. Tvrdil, že by raději šel ven s Molly než s ní a víš, co řekl o Molly."

„Bohužel jo." zamračí se Greg nespokojeně.

Mladší z bratrů Holmesů se jednou na celé nádvoří nechal slyšet, že by raději šel do Prasinek s testrálem než s nebohou mrzimorskou studentkou, která se ho odvážila pozvat. Našlo se tenkrát víc takových, co chtěli Sherlockovi za jeho prohlášení jednu ubalit.

„Tak buď ti ten tvůj kámoš celou dobu lhal a nebo má Adlerová dobré přesvědčovací prostředky." prohodí Greg. „A vyloučit nemůžeš ani jedno."

John otevře pusu, aby se hádal, ale pak se zarazí a zase pusu zavře. Sherlock není svatý a John rozhodně nemůže odpřísáhnout, že by mu zmijozelský nikdy nelhal. A pověst Irene Adlerové je známá po celé škole.

„Zeptám se ho později." rozhodne se John.

- - o - -

Ovšem z Johnova plánu na získání pokud možno pravdivých informací o vztahu Sherlocka Holmese a Irene Adlerové nic nebylo. John je ročník nad Sherlockem, takže nemají společné hodiny a navíc jsou každý z jiné koleje. Obvykle se sice potkávají o přestávkách a po vyučování, ale tentokrát ne. Tentokrát tráví Sherlock veškerou svou volnou chvíli s Irene. A to Johna sere. A taky ho sere, že se ho všichni ptají, proč se se Sherlockem rozešli. Oni spolu nechodili! Jsou jen kámoši! A nebo spíš byli, protože Holmes Watsona momentálně naprosto ignoruje.

- - o - -

„Tohle není normální." zahučí John naštvaně a mračí se na všechny studenty na nádvoří, kteří se podívají jeho směrem.

„Všichni pořád říkali, že se jednou Holmes začne nudit a odkopne tě. A tohle je důkaz." řekne Sally důležitě.

„Ou, sklapni." ožene se po ní John.

„John je Sherlockův nej kámoš. A taky jediný kámoš. Tohle by mu neprovedl." zastane se Greg zmijozelského, ale moc jistě se netváří.

„Tak proč se teda chová tak, jak se chová?" rozhodí Sally naštvaně rukama. „Nevěříš doufám tomu, že by se Poš- Holmes zamiloval." Sally by ráda Sherlocka označila posměškem Pošuk, ale po té, co ji jednou John za tohle proklel, snaží se v přítomnosti nebelvírského brankáře krotit.

„Zamiloval se." ozve se nad trojicí nebelvírských uhlazený hlas. Vedle nich se tiše jako kočka objevil havranspárský student, straší bratr Sherlocka Holmese, Mycroft.

„Prosím?" obrátí se na něj Greg s pozvednutým obočím.

„Sherlock se do Irene Adlerové zamiloval, proto se chová tak, jak jste dnes sami mohli vidět." vysvětluje Holmes. „Ovšem nejedná se o přirozený cit, nýbrž o následek lektvaru lásky."

„Ona ho očarovala?! Ta mrcha!" naštve se John a vyskočí na nohy.

„Uklidni se." chytne ho Greg za loket.

„Ujišťuji vás, že jakákoliv násilná akce vůči slečně Adlerové jen vyvolá násilnou reakci ze strany Sherlocka."

„Musíme jí říct, ať ho odčaruje." rozhodí John rukama.

„Jo, a Adlerová se tě lekne a poslechne." odfrkne si Sally.

„Byť nerad, musím se slečnou Donovanovou souhlasit." řekne Mycroft. „Domluva v tomto případě nebude nic platná."

„Ale nemůžeme jí nechat Sherlocka napospas." řekne John naštvaně.

„To ani nemám v plánu, to si buďte jistí." odtuší Mycroft, zatímco si prohlíží nehty na jedné ruce. „Vzhledem k tomu, že lektvary na lidi působí lépe než kouzla, dá se předpokládat, že slečna Adlerová očarovala Sherlocka právě nějakým lektvarem. A toto kouzlo může být zlomeno zase jen lektvarem. Ovšem toto odvětví magie není mou nejsilnější stránkou, a proto budu potřebovat vaši pomoc." podívá se Holmes na Johna.

Není žádné tajemství, že je John nejlepší v lektvarech v ročníku a v první pětce nejlepších na škole a to včetně vyučujících, zatímco Mycroft nepokročil dál než k nejjednodušším lektvarům. Hůlka je mu mnohem bližší než kotlík.

„Ale abych mohl vyrobil protijed, musel bych vědět, jaký lektvar použila." namítne John.

„Pokud použijete špatný protijed, může to Sherlockovi ublížit?" zeptá se Mycroft klidným hlasem, i když pohled prozrazuje obavy.

„No, maximálně zažívací potíže nebo nějaká ta vyrážka. Záleží na lektvaru, neznám je všechny." usoudí John po krátké úvaze.

„Pak tedy není problém v tom, abyste vytvořil co nejvíc protijedů. Jeden z nich určitě zabere."

„A jak chcete ten protijed Sherlockovi podat?" vloží se do jejich rozhovoru Greg. „Pokud mi je známo, tak Sherlock nic nejí a nepije ani normálně a nějak pochybuju, že by se s náma chtěl bavit, když nemluví ani s Johnem."

„A ještě další věc." ozve se Sally se založenýma rukama. „Kde chcete vzít tolik surovin? A kde ty lektvary chcete dělat? Pochybuju, že vás Snape jen tak nechá si hrát v učebně, i když má pro Johna slabost."

„V tom nevidím problém." prohlásí Mycroft s ledabylým mávnutím ruky, načež se obrátí zpět na Johna. „Pokud vám budou chybět nějaké suroviny, stačí jen napsat jejich seznam a já je seženu. A co se týče prostor - Slyšeli jste už o Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby?"

„Ehm – jo." přizná se John neochotně a trochu zčervená. Nevěděl, že Mycroft ví o existenci místa, kde se on a Sherlock občas schovávají.

„Co to je?" zeptá se Greg zvědavě a nevšímá se Johnovi nervozity ani Mycroftova pozvednutého obočí.

„Komnata nejvyšší potřeby je přesně to, co si můžete vydedukovat z jejího názvu." obrátí se Mycroft na Grega s jen trochu povýšeným úsměvem.

- - o - -

„Vzdávám se." hlesne John a doslova padne do křesla před krbem ve skoro prázdné společenské místnosti.

„Cože?" zvedne Greg hlavu od jakési učebnice.

„Vzdávám se." zopakuje John. „Není protilék."

„Aha." uvědomí si Greg, o čem jeho kámoš mluví.

„Zkoušel jsem všechno." rozhodí John rukama a sedne si rovně. „Všechny protiléky na všechny lektvary lásky, které jsou v knihovně. Dokonce jsem zašel i do oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Bože, strčil jsem Sherlockovi i bezoár!"

„Hej, klid." snaží se ho Greg ztišit. To, že je už po půlnoci, a že mají všichni spát, neznamená, že je někdo nemůže slyšet.

„Sorry." hlesne Watson a zase se v křesle celý sesune.

„Hele, Johne, no- Nenapadlo tě třeba-" začne Greg a nejistě se podrbe ve vlasech.

„Co?" podívá se na něj John.

„No, třeba protilék nefunguje, protože- no, protože není proti čemu by působil." dostane ze sebe Lestrade. „Třeba se Sherlock doopravdy zamiloval."

„Tomu fakt věříš?" zamračí se na něj John.

„No, bylo by to jedno z možných řešení." řekne Greg rychle na svou obranu.

„Vážně si myslíš, že Sherlock je doopravdy zamilovaný do Irene?" řekne John naštvaně. „Že takhle vypadá zamilovaný člověk?"

„To ne." hlesne Greg tiše a nejistě se zavrtí.

Už to jsou skoro dva měsíce, co Sherlock začal chodit s Adlerovou a John s pomocí Grega a Mycrofta zkouší mladíka odčarovat. Během té doby Sherlock v podstatě dělá jen to, co mu Irene řekne a nestará se o nic jiného. Ani o sebe.

„Kdyby ho Irene aspoň měla ráda a udělala to, protože chce, aby ji Sherlock taky miloval, ale ona to dělá jen proto, aby za ni Sherlock dělal špinavou práci." hlesne John smutně, spíš zoufale. „Víš, jaký je Sherlock. Když mu neřekneš, aby jedl a spal, tak to dělat nebude. A Irene mu nic takového rozhodně neříká."

„To je fakt." přizvukuje mu Greg. „Ten kluk vypadá jako kostra. Divím se, že ještě chodí."

Sherlock je opravdu nepřirozeně hubeny, tváře propadlé. Jediný důvod, proč nevypadá celkově jako hladový bezdomovec, je, že Irene dbá na vzhled.

„Nemůže to být třeba kletba Imperius?" zeptá se Greg po chvilce.

„Ne." zavrtí John hlavou. „Už mě to taky napadlo, ale- Mycroft říkal, že je Sherlock vůči kletbě Imperius odolný. Nevím, jak tohle zjistil. A tak dlouho by ho Irene stejně ovládat nedokázala."

„No, stejně to byl výstřel naslepo." povzdechne si Greg.

„A co chceš dělat?" zeptá se Johna po chvíli.

„Já nevím. Zítra zajdu za Mycroftem a řeknu mu a tom. Kdo ví. Třeba bude mít doma nějakou odklínací knihu černé magie nebo čím se ti Holmesové vůbec živí."

„Černá magie zní věrohodně." uchechtne se Greg pobaveně.

- - o - -

Orel, který střeží vstup do Havranspárské věže má onu nepříjemnou vlastnost, že místo hesla vyžaduje odpověď na otázku. Pokud odpověď nevíte, orel vás nepustí. Můžete odejít a vrátit se později, ale orel vám položí tu samou otázku jako posledně.

- - o - -

„Co je nejmocnější silou na světě, která překoná veškerou zlou vůli a úmysly?" řekne orel asi po milionté.

A asi po milionté ho Mycroft probodne pohledem. Na tohle by každý měl jinou odpověď, každá náboženská a filosofická skupina se hádá o to, co by mohlo být odpovědí na tuto otázku, tak jak ji má on vědět?!

„Dobrý den." ozve se za Mycroftem nejistý dívčí hlas.

Holmes se hned otočí a trochu se na dívku se žlutou kravatou zamračí.

„Nemůžete se dostat dovnitř?" zeptá se Molly opatrně a kmitne pohledem mezi Mycroftem a orlem.

Jakožto členka mrzimorské koleje by o vstupu do cizí společenské místnosti neměla nic vědět, ale na druhou stranu Mycroft ví o vstupech do všech čtyřech kolejí. A obvykle i jejich hesla.

„Nezná odpověď na otázku." řekne orel dívce.

„A na jakou?" zeptá se Molly zvědavě a Mycrofta a jeho rozčílený pohled naprosto ignoruje.

„Co je nejmocnější silou na světě, která překoná veškerou zlou vůli a úmysly?" zopakuje orel.

„Přece pravá láska, ne?" odpoví Molly okamžitě a tváře jí lehce zrůžoví. „Je to tak ne?"

„Ano, je." řekne orel vesele. „Vysloužila jste si vstup do havranspárské věže. Chcete se tam podívat?" zeptá se orel bodře.

„Cože? Ne, to ne." zavrtí Molly hlavou a zčervená o trochu víc. „Já to jenom zkusila, šla jsem jen kolem. A – no, je neslušné chodit někam, kam vás nepozvali." špitne nakonec.

„Bylo by mi ctí, kdybyste patřila do mé koleje." řekne orel uctivě. „Jezevec na vás musí být hrdý."

„Děkuji." hlesne Molly s rudými tvářemi. „Ale raději pusťte dovnitř jeho." obrátí se Molly do míst, kde by měl stát Mycroft Holmes, ale ten tam není. Vlastně na celé chodbě stojí jen Molly a nikdo jiný.

„Kam zmizel?" diví se mrzimorská.

- - o - -

„Mám řešení." ozve se nad nebelvísrkým stolem potěšený hlas.

Greg, John a zbytek fafrpálového týmu udiveně zvednou hlavy a podívají se na havranspárského studenta.

„Co?" ozve se Sally a podezíravě se zrzka prohlíží.

Mycroft jen protočí oči a kývne hlavou do strany, aby Johnovi naznačil, že s ním chce mluvit v soukromí. John a s ním i Greg se zvednou a poodejdou kousek stranou.

„Mám řešení Sherlockova problému." zopakuje Mycroft.

„Ale už nezbyl žádný lektvar." rozhodí John rukama a naštvaně se zamračí nad vlastní bezmocností. Už není způsob, jak kamarádovi pomoct a zachránit ho před Irene a smrtí vyčerpáním.

„Co je nejmocnější silou na světě, která překoná veškerou zlou vůli a úmysly?" zeptá se jich Mycroft s drobným úsměvem.

„Magie?" tipne si Greg. „Jak to máme vědět, filosofii nestudujeme."

Mycroft jen krátce protočí oči a sám na svou otázku odpoví.

„Pravá láska."

„A jak nám to pomůže?" nechápe John.

„Co je projevem pravé lásky?" vyptává se Mycorft.

„Polibek?" hádá John a hlavou mu kmitnou snad všechny disneyovky, které kdy viděl.

„Přesně." pousměje se Mycroft. „Stačí, aby Sherlock dostal polibek od toho, koho doopravdy miluje a Irene bude bezmocná." vysvětlí jim Mycroft plán.

„A bude to fungovat?" zamračí se Greg pochybovačně.

„Bude muset, nic jiného nám nezbývá. Leda ještě Brumbál." pokrčí Mycroft rameny.

„Ale Sherlock se teď do nikoho nezamiluje, Irene ho ovládá." řekne John pesimisticky.

„A co takhle někdo, do koho byl Sherlock zamilovaný ještě před tímto incidentem?" navrhne Mycroft s nevinným výrazem.

„Co?" zarazí se John. „Sherlock do nikoho zamilovaný nebyl. Řekl by mi, kdyby měl o někoho zájem." řekne John a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Johne, on mluví o tobě." řekne Greg a poplácá brankáře po rameni.

„Cože?!" vyjekne John. „Sherlock a já- My ne- To přece-" brání se John s panikou v obličeji i hlase.

„To řekni zbytku školy." prohodí Mycroft.

„Dívej." řekne Greg s úsměvem a jedním mávnutím ruky k sobě přivolá zbytek famfrpálového týmu. „Hej, děcka. Můžete tady Johnovi říct, jaký byl váš názor na něj a na Sherlocka?" zeptá se Greg s drobným úsměvem.

„Strašně vám to spolu slušelo. Bylo od Holmese pěkně blbý, že tě takhle nechal. Nechápu, proč ses furt bránil, že spolu nechodíte, když jste spolu očividně byli. Škoda, žes chodil s ním, chtěla jsem tě sbalit, ale se Sherlockem vám to tak slušelo. Buď rád, že od něj máš pokoj, je to magor. Měli byste se k sobě vrátit." vychrlí ze sebe Johnovi spoluhráči.

„Co?" hlesne jen Watson slabým hlasem.

„Díky, lidi." usměje se Greg. „On do teď věřil, že o nich nikdo nevěděl."

Nebelvírští si při cestě zpátky ke stolu ani neobtěžují předstírat, že se nesmějí na celé kolo.

„Ale my spolu nechodili." dostane ze sebe John nakonec.

„Nejvyšší čas to napravit." usoudí Mycroft a kývne hlavou ke vstupu do Velké síně, kde se právě objevila Irene a za ní se připloužil Sherlock.

„Stačí jeden polibek a bude konec." řekne Mycroft tiše, když vidí Johnův bolestivý výraz, který blonďák má pokaždé, když vidí svého bývalého kamaráda.

„Co? Tady?!" nadskočí John skoro vyděšeně.

„Ujišťuji vás, že úprava paměti je ten nejmenší problém, který máme." řekne Mycroft prostě, jako by řešil blížící se test a ne mazání paměti plné Velké síni.

„A co mám dělat?" dostane ze sebe John nakonec a nejistě si skousne ret.

„Ještě's nikomu nedal pusu?" zeptá se Greg posměšně. „Je to jednoduchá, prostě-"

„Já vím, jak se líbá!" okřikne ho ho John možná až moc nahlas, protože se po nich pár lidí otočí.

Greg se tomu směje, John rudne a Mycroft dělá, jako by se vůbec nestaral o svět kolem sebe.

„Prostě to udělej a bude to." postrčí ho Greg směrem ke zmijozelskému stolu.

„Jestli to nevyjde a všichni se mi budou posmívat, zabiju vás oba." zahučí John, než se se srdcem až v krku a s žaludkem na zemi vydá směrem k Adlerové a Holmesovi. Je velice rád, že se ti dva pro tentokrát nelíbají, protože by jinak utekl.

„Sherlocku, můžu s tebou mluvit?" řekne John, když dojde k Holmesovi.

Ten se na něj podívá stejně prázdným pohledem, jaký má už dva měsíce v kuse.

„A co bys mu chtěl?" zeptá se Irene sladce a zezadu se o Sherlocka opře.

„Po tobě nechci nic." odsekne jí John, než se zase podívá na Sherlocka. „Fajn, nemluv, ale můžeš se aspoň postavit?"

Sherock se ani nehne, ale když si Irene sedne rovně a pustí ho, poslechne Johnovo přání a postaví se před něj.

Není to poprvé, co John proklíná jejich výškový rozdíl (Ne, vážně, Sherlock je mladší, tak proč musí být vyšší?). A není to poprvé ani naposledy, co proklíná zvědavost bradavických studentů, protože na sobě doslova cítí jejich pohledy.

„Do háje s tím." zahučí John rozčíleně.

Postaví se na špičky, chytne Sherlocka za tváře a stáhne ho trochu níž a vzápětí dlouhána políbí. Jen se zavřenýma očima balancuje na místě a tiskne svoje rty k Sherlockovým.

A o pár okamžiků později ho někdo chytne za boky, přitiskne ho blíže ke zmijozelskému a Sherlockovi rty se pohnou. John vydechne úlevou a pootevře oči. Ty Sherlockovi jsou zavřené, ale to Johnovi nevadí, Sherlockova pusa mu dává dostatek důkazů, že je mladík vzhůru.

Okolo nich vybuchne série jásotu, hvízdání a vytí.

John sebou překvapeně trhne a postaví se na nohy. Úplně zapomněl, že jsou ve Velké síni. On se líbá se Sherlockem uprostřed Velké síně!

„Sherlocku?" špitne úplně rudý John a s obavami se podívá na kamaráda.

„Johne." vrátí mu Holmes stejně tiše a opře se čelem o to Johnovo.

„Seš v pořádku?" zeptá se John opatrně.

„Nejsem si jistý." odpoví mu Holmes, ale pak se zarazí a uhne pohledem. „Tedy, chci říct, že si z poslední doby skoro nic nepamatuju, což není v pořádku, ale to, co jsi udělal, to – ehm – to – bylo dobré."

John se může jen nadšeně usmát.

„To je dobře." povzdechne si John s úlevou, ale pak se zarazí, když hluk kolem nich identifikuje jako skandování – Opakovat!

„Nechceš jít někam jinam?" zeptá se John s nadějí.

„Rád." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas a postaví se rovně. „Ideálně na ošetřovnu. Myslím, že brzo omdlím."

„Jo, hned." přikývne John hned na souhlas. Chytne Sherlocka za ruku a vydá se s ním pryč. A snaží se přitom ignorovat Mycrofta, který stojí nad Irene a brání ji jakkoliv zasáhnout i vysmátého Grega, který mu ukazuje palce nahoru.

* * *

><p><em>Tahle kapitola bude mít pokračování v povídce 'Lektvar lásky'...<em>


	2. HanniLock

**SHERLOCK BBC + HANNIBAL**

* * *

><p><em>Na přání pro Dari. Asi to není přesně to, co sis představovala, ale doufám, že se i tak bude líbit. <em>

„Agente Crawforde, přeji vám dobrou chuť."

„A co to jím? Víte, že jsem naprostý barbar, co se týče gastronomie. Poznám jen, že to chutná výborně."

„Věřte mi, že tohle jídlo už víckrát nezkusíte. Ale nejsem si jistý, jestli by vám původ masa nezkazil chuť k jídlu."

„Zkuste to."

„Vydra a ježek. Britský chov."

„Počkat. Tohle jako je směs masa z vydry a ježka."

„Ano."

„Z Británie."

„Ano."

„Britové vyváží ježky a vydry. Do kuchyně."

„Tak bych to úplně netvrdil. Byla to jedinečná a ojedinělá nabídka, musel jsem jí využít, dokud jsem mohl. Druhá šance by nebyla."

„To je neuvěřitelné. Tohle by mi doopravdy nikdo nevěřil."

„Je to ojedinělé. Ale ta vydra s ježkem vypadali příliš chutně. Původně jsem je chtěl servírovat samostatně, ale ti dva prostě patří k sobě. Nemohl jsem je rozdělit."

„To zní skoro poeticky. Nebo rovnou romanticky?"

„Pro nás dva určitě ano. Naše večeře by asi měla poněkud jiný názor."


	3. Star Wars

**SHERLOCK BBC + STAR WARS**

* * *

><p>Corusant jako vždy vibruje životem a energií a to i v této části planety, kde se pomalu stmívá. Ovšem v okolí chrámu Jedi je ticho a klid.<p>

Na jednom z mnoha balkónů této budovy sedí s nohama křížem a se zavřenýma očima dvanáctiletý chlapec s bledou pletí a tmavými vlnitými vlasy. Podle oblečení a věku jde snadno poznat, že jde o mladého jediho, ale ti by teď měli být uvnitř chrámu a měli by meditovat.

Ovšem tento chlapec není jediný, kdo meditaci vynechal.

Ve dveřích se objeví stejně starý mladý jedi, jen tento je opálený a jeho vlasy jsou rovné a světle hnědé. Nově příchozí beze zvuku přejde vedle prvního chlapce a sedne si vedle něj.

„Qui-Gone." osloví ho tmavovlasý.

„Sherlocku." pousměje se druhý a ani se nepokouší předstírat, že medituje. „Víš, že se mistr bude zlobit, že nejsi na hodině."

„Ty tam taky nejsi." upozorní ho Sherlock a konečně otevře oči.

„Mám starosti." řekne Qui-Gon popravdě.

Na to Sherlock nejdřív nic neřekne, jen se na svého druha podívá, ale nakonec promluví.

„Nemáš se čeho bát, zítra z tebe bude padavan." řekne klidně.

„Není to strach, jen starosti." namítne Qui-Gon. „A nemám starosti o sebe, ale o tebe."

„O mě?" zalapá Sherlock překvapeně po dechu. „Proč?"

„Protože máš strach." podívá se na něj Qui-Gon.

„Já nemám strach." zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně a zase se zadívá na budovy kolem.

Na moment je ticho, než Qui-Gon znovu promluví.

„Máš strach a pochybnosti. A když to poznám já, tak to mistři poznají snadno."

„Nemám strach." zopakuje Sherlock tvrdohlavě, ale pak se jeho výraz zmírní. „Ale možná mám pochybnosti." přizná neochotně a dál hledí před sebe.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí. Qui-Gon ví, že svého kamaráda nemůže k hovoru nutit a Sherlock hledá správná slova, která by použil.

„Mistři, co nás učí, pořád říkají, že nejsem správný Jedi." promluví Sherlock nakonec. „Že jsem moc namyšlený a tvrdohlavý a svéhlavý a pyšný a drzý a – Pořád říkají, že jsem špatný Jedi, a že ze mě nikdy nebude rytíř. A některé jsem slyšel říkat, že patřím k temné straně." dodá Sherlock tichým hlasem. To už sedí s koleny pod bradou a s rukama omotanýma kolem nohou.

Qui-Gon ví o tom, co si mistři učitelé mezi sebou říkají o jeho kamarádovi. To, co Sherlock řekl, to je pravda. Je tvrdohlavý a svéhlavý, rád hledá svoje cestičky místo toho, aby následoval ostatní. Je inteligentní, má znalosti padavanů a je velice dobrý v boji s mečem a ví o tom a je na své schopnosti hrdý, ale ostatní si to vykládají jako namyšlenost a pýchu. A Sherlockův ostrý jazyk a jeho dedukce to moc nezlepšují.

„Co když-" promluví Sherlock velice tichým hlasem. Tak tichým, že by ho Qui-Gon neslyšel, kdyby neseděl hned vedle.

„Co když mají pravdu? Co když patřím k temné straně? Mistři to zítra poznají a vyženou mě nebo zavřou do vězení a nikdy ze mě Jedi nebude."

„Sherlocku." osloví Qui-Gon svého kamaráda. „Seš neskutečný idiot." oznámí mu s klidem.

„Co?!" naježí se Sherlock jako vždy, když někdo zpochybňuje jeho inteligenci.

„Dám ti otázku a ty na ni musíš popravdě odpovědět, je to jasné?" řekne Qui-Gon velice vážným tónem. „Chceš patřit k temné straně?"

„Ne!" křikne Sherlock okamžitě a zhrozeně se na Qui-Gona podívá.

„Tak je to jasné." rozhodí Qui-Gon rukama. „Jestli nechceš patřit k temné straně, tak k ní ani patřit nemůžeš."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" zamračí se Sherlock podezíravě. „Ve všech legendách bylo, že jsou Sithové pyšní a neřídí se pravidly a já-"

„A ty nejseš Sith." skočí mu Qui-Gon do řeči. „To, že máš nějaké vlastnosti jako oni, neznamená, že seš jako oni.. Jeden z dávných mistrů kdysi řekl, že o tom, jací jsme nesvědčí naše schopnosti, ale naše volby. Takže je jedno, jestli podle učitelů máš schopnosti z temné strany, důležité je, jestli si tu stranu zvolíš ty."

„Nezvolím." řekne Sherlock rozhodně.

„Tak se nemáš čeho bát." usměje se Qui-Gon a chytne Sherlocka kolem ramen.

„A co když to současní mistři budou vidět jinak?" odváží se kudrnáč hlesnout po chvíli ticha.

„Zítra si nás dva rada předvolá. A je jen jediný důvod, proč by to udělali. Vybrali si nás nějací mistři a budou z nás padavanové. Vždyť jsme byli v turnaji nejlepší."

„Nevyhrál jsem."

„Byl jsi druhý. Co by za to jiní dali." pousměje se Qui-Gon.

Znovu se na balkóně rozhostí ticho, ovšem tentokrát je o dost příjemnější a méně nejisté, než ta předchozí.

„Co myslíš, kteří mistři si nás vybrali?" zeptá se Qui-Gon po chvíli. Sedí s nohama křížem, ruce položené na kolenou a pohled upřený do tmy, do míst, kde je vidět obzor.

„Bez padavana a na Corusanu jich momentálně moc není." zamyslí se Sherlock. „Je tu mistr Yoda, ale ten už dlouho neměl učedníka a řídí celou radu Jedi a vlastně všechny Jedi, tak nevím, jestli má na učedníka čas." uvažuje Sherlock.

„Představ si, že by byl mistr Yoda náš učitel a my bysme vyrostli a on by nás chtěl zpohlavkovat za něco, co jsme provedli." rozesměje se Qui-Gon tiše. „Musel by použít Sílu, aby na nás dosáhl."

Ta představa vyvolá záchvat hihňání i v Sherlockovi.

„Mistr Yoda je nejlepší, ale myslím, že teď už nechci, aby byl můj mistr. Vybuchoval bych smíchy vždycky, když by se na mě zamračil." přizná Sherlock.

„Však ty bys říkal něco jiného, kdyby si tě vybral." drbne do něj Qui-Gon ramenem. „Stál bys před radou s pusou dokořán a vypadal bys jako hlupák."

„Já nikdy nevypadám jako hlupák." ohradí se Sherlock, ale pak se zase rozhihňá, infikován smíchem svého kamaráda.

Když se chlapci uklidní, pokračují v probírání mistrů.

„Je tady mistr Lestrade." pokračuje Sherlock. „Jeho padavan byl minulý měsíc povýšen na rytíře, takže třeba bude mistr Lestrade chtít nového učedníka."

„Mistr Lestrade je hodný. Pořád se usmívá a nikdy jsem ho neviděl, že by byl naštvaný nebo se s někým dohadoval." povídá Qui-Gon zamyšleně. „Zajímalo by mě, co teď dělá jeho padavan."

„Těžko říct, ale noví rytíři většinou přebírají povolání svých mistrů, tak třeba je taky strážcem." odrecituje Sherlock statistiku. „Lestrade se sice občas tváří jako hlupák, ale jenom to hraje. Na svého padavana musel být hodný. Prý s ním měl kamarádský vztah. Většina mistrů vyžaduje poslušnost, ne kamarádství."

„Mistr Dooku je prý hodně přísný. Mistr Yoda ho vedl k disciplíně a on je prý v tomto velice přísný." zamyslí se Qui-Gon. „Ten si tebe asi nevybere, na to jsi moc neposlušný. Vy dva byste se začali hádat a rvát hnedka první den." ušklíbne se chlapec.

„Moc se nedělej. Ty si taky děláš, co chceš a nerad posloucháš." vyplázne na něj Sherlock jazyk.

„Jo, jenže já se umím krotit a maskovat to, ty ne." vrátí mu Qui-Gon grimasu.

A pak se zase oba rozesmějí.

„My dva – se teď vůbec – nechováme – jako Jedi." dostane ze sebe Qui-Gon přes záchvat smíchu.

„Jsme jak malý děcka." řekne Sherlock se zavrtěním hlavy, než se znovu rozesměje.

„Co vy dva tady děláte?" ozve se najednou za dvojicí mužský hlas.

Sherlock a Qui-Gon se okamžitě přestanou smát a vyskočí na nohy, čelem k muži, který je přerušil.

„Mistře Lestrade." pozdraví oba chlapci s úklonou.

„Pokud vím, tak teď mají mladí jedi meditovat, ne?"

„Ano, mistře." souhlasí chlapci bez zaváhání.

„Tak ať už jste s ostatními." pokyne jim mistr rukou ke dveřím a oba chlapci se rozběhnou pryč.

Dokončit svůj rozhovor už nemůžou, nemají kdy se zase sejít, a tak každý tráví noc sám, přemýšlením o zítřejším setkání s radou a o svém budoucím mistrovi.

- - o - -

Sherlock si s Qui-Gonem vymění dost nepřirozeně vypadající úsměvy, když je opálený chlapec předvolán před radu a zanechá tak svého druha samotného čekat na chodbě. Oba jsou nervózní, i když se to snaží nedat najevo.

Sherlockovi příjde, že na chodbě čeká celou věčnost, kterou tráví jen obavami a jejich potlačováním, než se dveře otevřou a z nich vyjde mistr Dooku. A dva kroky za ním Qui-Gon. Sherlockovi je okamžitě jasné, co to znamená – Qui-Gon Jin je padavanem mistra Dooku.

Shelock sice tohodle muže nikdy neměl moc rád, ale teď by dal zavděk i mistrem Dooku a jeho přísnosti, pokud by to znamenalo, že bude padavenam, a že ho rada nevyžene.

„Mladý jedi." osloví ho kdosi a Sherlock si uvědomí, že za dvojicí vyšla ještě třetí osoba. „Rada vás příjme." oznámí mu muž s vrásčitou modrou pletí.

Sherlock jen přikývne a jde za ním. Neodvažuje se promluvit, nedůvěřuje teď svému hlasu.

Rada Jedi sedí v kruhu, do jehož středu se Sherlock musí postavit a za jejich zády postává pár dalších osob, kterým ovšem chlapec nevěnuje pozornost. Je příliš nervózní z toho, co ho čeká. Co mu rada řekne.

„Velký strach cítit jde z tebe." promluví mistr Yoda suchým skřípavým hlasem.

„Řekni nám, mladý jedi, čeho se bojíš?" zeptá se mistr Windu hlubokým hlasem.

Sherlockovi okamžitě kmitnou hlavou Qui-Gonova včerejší slova. 'Máš strach a pochybnosti. A když to poznám já, tak to mistři poznají snadno.' Jeho kamarád se rozhodně nemýlil.

„Já-" začne Sherlock, ale jeho hlas zní kvůli dlouhému nepoužívání podivně i jemu. Sherlock si odkašle a zkusí začít znovu.

„Já se bojím, že – že si budete myslet to, co učitelé." dostane ze sebe Sherlock a nesnáší sám sebe za to, že mu rudnou uši i krk.

„A co si myslí tví učitelé?" vyptává se dál mistr Windu.

Sherlock nejistě polkne, ale donutí se mluvit. Mistři už stejně mají hlášení od jeho učitelů a navíc vždyky poznají, když jim někdo lže.

„Oni říkají, že nejsem správný jedi. Že patřím k temné straně." řekne Sherlock a dřív, než se stačí zarazit, tak pokračuje. „Já nechci patřit k temné straně, ale třeba jsem zlý a vy to poznáte a vyženete mě a já už nikdy nebudu rytíř jedi." vychrlí ze sebe s úplně rudými tvářemi a skoro zoufalým výrazem, než uhne pohledem a zadívá se do země.

„K temné straně síly patřit chceš?" zeptá se Yoda.

„Ne!" vyhrkne Sherlock stejně rychle, jako když mu tuto otázku položil Qui-Gon.

„Pak patřit k ní nebudeš." odpoví Yoda s lehkostí. „Mnoho lákadel a slibů temná strana má. Ale nebudeš-li sám chtít, pak nikdy tě nezláká."

Sherlock nejistě přešlápne a přemýšlí, jak je možné, že ho Qui-Gon i mistr Yoda uklidňují stejnými argumenty.

„Dnes proč rada si tě pozvala, to víš?" pokračuje malý zelený mistr.

Sherlock jen přikývne, než odpoví i slovně.

„Rozhodnete, jestli ze mě bude padavan." řekne s pohledem upřeným na podlahu, ale nakonec neodolá a zvedne hlavu, aby se podíval na velmistra rady.

Yoda jen přikývne na souhlas.

„Rada moc jistá si není, zda dobré je mít tvrdohlavého učitele pro tvrdohlavého žáka, ale s volbou souhlasí."

Sherlock zadrží dech a skoro se bojí i mrknout z obav, že se mu to jenom zdá. Bude mít svého mistra. Počkat. Počkat. Tvrdohlavý učitel? O kom to mistr Yoda mluví?

„Rytíři Watsone, předstupte." vyzve mistr Windu jednoho z mužů, kteří stojí v pozadí.

Sherlock hned otočí hlavu, aby se na neznámého rytíře podíval.

Jde o nevysokého usměvavého mladého muže se světlými vlasy a sebevědomým vystupováním. Sherlock o něm nikdy neslyšel, ale po chvíli mu to dojde. Tenhle rytíř je posledním padavanem mistra Lestrada. Jeho učitel je úplným nováčkem mezi rytíři, ale to ho teď nezajímá. Má mistra, rada ho nevyhostí.

„Padavane Holmesi." osloví ho rytíř.

„Mistře Watsone." vrátí mu Sherlock pozdrav.

Watson ještě není mistr a možná nikdy na tento titul nedosáhne, ale je Sherlockův učitel, a proto ho tak chlapec bude oslovovat.

„Nechť vás provází síla." rozloučí se s nimi mistři Jedi a Watson a Holmes odejdou z místnosti. A s nimi i mistr Lestrade.

„Nedělejte mi ostudu, vy dva." řekne jim mistr Lestrade s úsměvem.

„To by nás ani nenapadlo." zazubí se Watson nadšeně.

„Jistě a to na Tatooinu bylo co? Nebo na-"

„Trapné historky si nechte na jindy, mistře." zarazí ho Watson.

„Hodně štěstí." pousměje se Lestrade na mistra i učedníka před sebou. „Ať vás provází síla a trpělivost. Budete ji oba potřebovat." dodá ještě, než vyrazí pryč.

Rytíř Watson jen s úsměvem zavrtí hlavou a vydá se opačným směrem.

„Mistře Watsone." osloví ho Sherlock.

„Víš co?" obrátí se na něj rytíř. „Říkej mi Johne. Příjmení zní až moc oficiálně a já ti stejně taky budu říkat křestním." vyzve svého padavana.

„D- dobře." dostane ze sebe Sherlock překvapeně. Zná se se svým mistrem ani ne půl hodiny a už ho může oslovovat křestním jménem?

„Na co ses chtěl zeptat?" vytrhne ho rytíř ze zamyšlení.

„Co se stalo na Tatooinu?" zeptá se Holmes zvědavě.

Rytíř Jedi skoro zakopne o vlastní nohu a z úst mu ujede něco, co Sherlock velice snadno identifikuje jako nadávky na mistra Lestrada.

„To – to ti řekne už dostuduješ. Nebo až uděláš něco podobného." odpoví mu John nejistě.

„Takže se mám zeptat mistra Lestrada." zeptá se Sherlock s úsměvem.

„Leda, že chceš být bez mistra." odsekne rytíř jedi s rudými tvářemi. Už chápe tu trpělivost.

Až potká Lestrada, uškrtí ho, mistr nemistr.


	4. WhoLock

**SHERLOCK BBC + DOCTOR WHO**

* * *

><p><em>Na přání pro Leylon...<em>

* * *

><p>„Ti piráti jsou ale hloupí!" rozesměje se kudrnatý chlapec, sotva popadne dech. Právě totiž i se svým společníkem v dost velké rychlosti proběhl dveřmi až do řídící místnosti Tardis.<p>

„To je sice možná pravda, ale pro příště nedoporučuji jim to říkat do očí." ušklíbne se muž v kožené bundě a s poněkud velkým nosem a ušima. „Ne, rozhodně byli hloupí." pousměje se vzápětí.

„Oni neumí ani plavat!" rozhodí chlapec rukama. „Žijí na lodi a plují po moři a neumí plavat!"

„No jo, když jsi dobrý námořník, tak se do vody třeba ani nemusíš dostat." uvažuje muž.

„Doctore." ozve se chlapec po chvíli. „To jsou všichni piráti takoví?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Jsou i vyjímky. Ty dobré i ty špatné." pokrčí Doctor rameny.

„Ale já chtěl být pirát, protože plují po moři a zažívají dobrodružství a oni přitom jenom pijí rum a neumí mluvit a smrdí." rozhodí chlapec rukama a zklamaně sebou plácne vedle ovládacího panelu.

„Bohužel, skutečný život není jako knihy." řekne Doctor s vážným výrazem a přejde k chlapci. „Ovšem i knižního kapitána by naštvalo, kdybys mu řekl, že je idiot, který vede bandu smradlavých zaostalců." prohodí s úsměvem.

„Vždyť je to pravda." pokrčí chlapec rameny.

„O, Sherlocku Holmesi, tvoje pusa tě ještě dostane do tolika problémů." prohodí Doctor pobaveně, než se vrhne k ovládacím panelům lodě. „Ovšem ty jejich výrazy – to bylo fantastické!"

- - o - -

„Vážně už musím jít spát?" zahučí Sherlock otráveně.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne Doctor. „Právě jsi strávil dvanáct hodin na námořních lodích v Mexickém zálivu. Co bych to byl za dospěláka, když bych tě teď neposlal spát?"

„Skvělej dospělák?" navrhne Sherlock.

„Nepodlézej, nikam tě to nedostane." drbne do něj Doctor, načež chlapce chytne za ramena a odvede ho až k jeho posteli.

V dětském pokojíku je docela nepořádek a taky tma vzhledem k tomu, že jediné světlo v místnosti příchází z pootevřených dveří Tardis, která stojí zaparkovaná hned mezi stolem a skříní s oblečením.

„No tak, nikdo si nevšimnul, že jsme byli pryč, nemůžeme letět ještě někam jinam?"

„A kam?" pousměje se Doctor a odhrne deku, aby udělal svému malému společníkovi místo. „Za dalšími smradlavými a opilými piráty?"

„To ne. Pirátů už mám dost." založí si Sherlock naštvaně ruce na prsou. Vypadá, jako by se urazil a chtěl začít trucovat.

„Já jsem chtěl být pirát, protože to jsou hrdinové, ale oni to jsou idioti!" rozhodí vzápětí Sherlock naštvaně rukama.

„Trochu tišeji nebo mě tvoji rodiče chytí a obviní z pokusu o únos." upozorní ho Doctor, než chytne chlapce pod pažemi a posadí ho na postel. Potom sebere z podlahy červený trojrohý klobouk s pštrosím perem a narazí ho Sherlockovi na hlavu.

„Víš, jaká je výhoda snů a přání?" zeptá se rozčíleného chlapce. „Pořád se mění. Můžeš jeden den chtít být kosmonautem a druhý den lukostřelcem. To, že jsi chtěl být pirátem, neznamená, že to bylo špatně, pokud si to už víc nepřeješ. Prostě si jen začneš přát něco jiného. A pirátem jako z knížek můžeš být tady." zaťuká Doctor jedním prstem na chlapcovo čelo.

Na chvíli je v pokoji ticho, než Doctor tleskne rukama a strčí ruce do kapes.

„No, máš týden na rozmyšlenou, kam to bude příště. Celý vesmír a celá historie ti jsou k službám, ovšem až příští víkend."

„A vážně bych nemohl jít na nějaký výlet už teď." zaprosí Sherlock a udělá na Doctora štěněčí oči.

„Dobrý pokus, ale ne." stáhne mu Doctor klobouk do očí. „Už jsme se o tom bavili. Žádné naschvály tvému bratrovi a jen jeden výlet za týden."

„To není fér." padne Sherlock zády na postel a znovu si založí ruce na prsou.

„To je jedna z nevýhod života." prohodí Doctor, než chlapce zakryje. „Uvidíme se příští víkend. Zkus do té doby nevyhodit dům do vzduchu."

„Nic neslibuju." zahučí chlapec s jasnou nespokojeností v hlase.

„Ahoj, Sherlocku." řekne ještě Doctor, než zavře dveře Tardis a ta za doprovodu svého typicky skřípavého zvuku zmizí.

Sherlock se ještě na moment podiví, že nikdy nikdo z jeho rodiny nepřišel zkoumat původ onoho zvuku, ale pak se jen otočí na druhý bok a zavře oči. Ta cesta k pirátům ho přece jen trochu unavila.

- - o - -

„Kapitáne Holmesi, vítejte na palubě." zasalutuje Doctor, když otevře dveře Tardis do pokoje svého malého společníka.

„Máte pohov, plavčíku." prohlásí Sherlock a s hlavou nahoru vejde na palubu vesmírné lodi. Tváří se klidně a přitom se musí držet, aby neběžel.

Doctor se na chlapce jen zazubí a zavře dveře, než se s veselou vydá k ovládacímu panelu.

„Tak kam to bude?" ptá se. „Dopředu, dozadu, na Zem či na druhý konec vesmíru? Možností máme na výběr, stačí si jen vybrat." povídá, zatímco chodí kolem nazelenalého sloupu uprostřed místnosti a mačká různá tlačítka.

„Doctore, víš o vesmíru všechno?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Úplně všechno ne, ale vím toho dost, abych se k tomu blížil." prohodí Doctor v kožené bundě a zadívá se na chlapce.

„Naučíš mě to? O vesmíru, o planetách a hvězdách a všech rasách a o všem." zeptá se Sherlock prosebně.

„Je to učení na déle než na jeden lidský život." upozorní ho Doctor s vážným výrazem.

„To nevadí, aspoň mám jisté, že se nebudu nudit." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„To je jisté." usměje se Doctor znovu. „Tak to abychom začali Sluneční soustavou, ne?" dodá, než začne pobíhat kolem panelu. Trvá to jen chvilku třesení a chvění, než se vše zase zklidní.

„Do toho, otevři dveře." pokyne Doctor Sherlockovi ke vchodu. „Jenom nechoď ven."

„A není to nebezpečné?" znejistí chlapec. „Mycroft říkal, že se ve volném vesmíru nedá žít."

„Neboj, ochranný štít Tardis funguje i při otevřených dveřích." pokrčí Doctor jedním ramenem.

Na ta slova se Sherlock rozběhne ke dveřím a doslova je rozrazí.

A venku je – nic. Jen černočerná tma, kterou občas naruší bílé tečky. A když se podívá dolů, objeví tam obrovskou zeleno-modro-bílou kouli, planetu Zemi.

„No páni." vydechne Sherlock.

„Tohle je tvoje planeta. Vypadá sympaticky, že?" chytne ho Doctor za rameno. „Třetí planeta Sluneční soustavy a momentálně ta nejzajímavější. Ale počkej za pár set let, lidé se rozlezou všude, kde budou moct."

„Říkáš to, jako by to bylo špatně." zamračí se Sherlock.

„No tak, nemusíš si všechno brát osobně, ješito." mrkne na něj Doctor. „Je to obdivuhodná vlastnost vás lidí, schopnost přežít a rozšířit se dál."

Než můžou Doctor nebo Sherlock něco říct, ozve se hlasité pípání od hlavního panelu.

„Co je to?" zeptá se Sherlock zmateně a rozběhne se k panelu.

Doctor je hned vedle něj.

„Nějaký problém. Mimozemská činnost v Londýně." povídá si muž v koženém pod nosem.

„Jací?" ptá se Sherlock s nadšením.

„Rozhodně žádní, s jakými tě chci seznamovat."

„Co? A proč ne?!" zlobí se Sherlock.

„Protože Nestýnské vědomí není k lidem právě nejpřátelštější." prohodí Doctor. Rozběhne se zpět ke dveřím, zabouchne je a ve chvíli je zpět u páček.

„Letíme do Londýna?" zeptá se Sherlock jen s těžko potlačovanou zvědavostí.

„Ne tak úplně. Letíme do tvého pokoje."

„Co?! A proč? Tam přece žádný mimoze- Ty mě tam chceš nechat!" pochopí chlapec. „Ale já ti můžu pomoct! Nejen idiot a nebojím se!"

„Na to, že jsi člověk, jsi překvapivě inteligentní. A odvahy máš dost, aby to hraničilo s bláznovstvím." souhlasí Doktor, zatímco s Tardis letí zpět do pokoje Sherlocka Holmese. „Jenže do boje s mimozemšťany nebo i lidmi tě vezmu nejdřív tak v patnácti a to ještě bude záležet na tvém chování. Do té doby máš smůlu."

„A nemůžeš vzít mé patnáctileté já, ať ti pomůže?" škemrá Sherlock.

„Ani náhodou." zamítne Doctor než odejde od ovládacích panelů. Vzápětí chytne Sherlocka za pas, hodí si ho přes rameno a s kopajícím a nadavajícím dítětem vyrazí pryč z Tardis.

„Tiše, nebo mě tvoje matka zabije." sykne na Sherlocka Doktor, než s ním hodí na postel. „Dnešní výlet musíme odvolat, ale s tím dalším počítej. Čeká tě celý vesmír."

„Slibuješ?" zeptá se Sherlock s pochybovačným výrazem ve tváři.

„Slibuju. Celý vesmír a vše, co o něm vím. Musel bych narazit na něco opravdu nečekaného, abych se neobjevil." přikývne Doctor, než chlapci prohrábne vlasy.

„Tak fajn." přikývne Sherlock nakonec. „Počkám s učením na tebe. Příští sobotu."

„Příští sobotu." souhlasí Doctor, než se vrátí do Tardis a zmizí.

- - o - -

Patnáctiletý a v chování dost pubertální Sherlock vpadne do svého pokoje a s úlevou za sebou zabouchne dveře, o které se opře. Pohledem přeletí po svém pokoji, jako by kontroloval, jestli se v něm něco nezměnilo.

V místnosti je nehorázný nepořádek a to v podstatě na všech rovných plochách včetně stěn. Jedinou vyjímkou je docela velký čtvercový prostor mezi psacím stolem a skříní s oblečením, který jako by čekal, až ho zaplní nový kus nábytku. Nebo modrá dřevěná budka.

„Ten už se nevrátí." zamumle si Sherlock pro sebe, když se přistihne, že zírá na volný čtverec, ale stejně hodí brašnu vedle postele a ne do volného prostoru, než se sám vyvalí na židli a začne se probírat papíry na stole.

Doctor mu kdysi slíbil, že se vrátí a bude ho učit o vesmíru. Sherlock s tím počítal a bez něj se o astromii odmítal učit, ale Doctor už se nikdy neobjevil. Možná by na něj měl Sherlock konečně přestat věřit.

Ovšem když ze stolu spadne několik knih, Sherlock čtvercový prostor zase rychle uklidí.


	5. Pomáda

Mycroft, vlastně celá rodina Holmesů se do tohodle města přistěhovala ke konci letních prázdnin. Ničím významné město plné ničím významných lidí a s ničím významnou střední školou, kam mají Sherlock a Mycroft začít chodit. Mycroft je v dost vážném podezření, že po jejich přistěhování stouplo průměrné IQ města na dvojnásobek. Minimálně.

Zatímco Mycroft s rodiči podnikal všechny ty nudné zdvořilostní návštěvy po okolí a cesty do města, Sherlock se pokaždé někam zašil. Mycroft jen doufal, že je tohle město dost nudné na to, aby se zde nevyskytovali drogoví dealeři, gangsteři nebo podobná individua, o kterých se ve společnosti nemluví, a která by Sherlocka dostala do problémů.

Ovšem i v tomhle městečku, kde i pokojové rostliny umírají nudou, se vyskytují špatné vlivy. Ty místní jsou v podobě šesti středoškoláků na motorkách. Mycroft (a nepochybně i Sherlocka, motorkáři chodí převážně do jejich ročníků) si jich všimnul hned první školní den. A seznámil se s nimi blíže ten samý den odpoledne.

On i jeho bratr, který si mezitím stačil znepřátelit většinu učitelů a studentů, šli akorát přes cestu, když se přiřítili motorkáři a začali kolem nich kroužit. Cosi po bratrech pokřikovali, i když jim nebylo přes hluk motorů moc rozumět. Když je Holmesové ignorovali, strhnul jeden z motorkářů Sherlockovi brašnu z ramene a hodil ji dalšímu. To už ztratil Mycroft trpělivost a oznámil jim, že je nahlásí na policii, pokud je nepřestanou obtěžovat. Ve chvíli měl Sherlock brašnu zpět a motorkáři se smíchem odjeli.

Mycroft teď už věděl, kdo budou nejproblémovějšími osobami.

Vůdcem motorkářů je Gregory Lestrade, který s Mycroftem sdílí většinu hodin. Ty většinou tráví tím, že po Mycroftovi háže papírky nebo se na něj snaží mluvit. Jeho veškerá snaha je ze strany Holmese ignorována.

Pravou rukou Lestrada je John Watson ze Sherlockova ročníku. I přes své zájmy a tendence ke kriminální činnosti (vandalismus ve městě se dá minimálně během týdne připsat motorkářům, víkendy už jsou nejistější) Watson prohlašuje, že bude voják. Byť nerad, nemůže mu Mycroft upřít jistou inteligenci.

Watson a Lestrade jsou hlavními vůdce gangu. Dalšími členy jsou Philip Anderson, který má sice dost peněz na pěknou motorku, ovšem s inteligencí je docela na štíru. To mu ovšem nebrání k získání pověsti největšího sukničkáře bandy. Jeho nejčastější partnerkou je Sally Donovanová, která má pravděpodobně víc kuráže a inteligence v jedné ruce než její přítel v celém těle. Proč s ním zůstává je ovšem záhadou.

Mike Stamford od pohledu do skupiny moc nezapadá a to díky jeho permanentně veselého a optimistického výrazu a mírně kypřejší postavě. Má v plánu být doktor a láká pro tu práci i Johna Watsona. Pravděpodobně proto, že je Watson něco jako jeho anděl strážný. Stamford může být motorkář, ale drsňák není.

Dimmock, kterého snad nikdo na škole nezná křestním jménem, je nejmladším ve skupině a má veškeré právo být rozmazleným spratkem. Je docela inteligentní, jedináček, rodina je více než zámožná a otec má pod palcem vedení školy a půl města. Místo toho je Dimmock tichý nenápadný typ, co se při rozhovoru s opačným pohlavím zakoktává a co si motorkou dodává sebevědomí. Ale jezdit umí.

Posledním členem bandy je Bill Murray. Ve třídě je společně se Lestradem a Mycroftem (zbytek, krom Dimmocka, se Sherlockem) a má toho dost podobného s Watsonem – gauner na motorce s relativní inteligencí a s plány jít k armádě. Rozdíl je v tom, že zatímco Watson je modrooký blonďák, co z něj jdou všechny holky do kolen, Murray vypadá, že po nocích v temných uličkách přepadává a znásilňuje. Ovšem i přes svůj zjev je u místní dívčí populace velice oblíben. Je-li to důkazem jeho charisma nebo jejich nízké inteligence a mizivého pudu sebezáchovy, to Mycroft nemůže posoudit.

- - o - -

Mycroft není tlustý. A popřel by, že někdy byl. Ovšem na rozdíl od svého anorekticky vypadajícího bratra si musí dávat pozor na to, co jí. Naneštěstí pro něj má velkou slabost pro sladké. Mycroft se jí vždy brání, ale jednou za čas prostě neodolá a musí tyhle choutky nasytit. A v místním bistru dělají ty nejlepší palačinky se zmrzlinou a šlehačkou, jaké kdy Mycroft ochutnal. Ne, že by je tady ochutnával nějak často. Byl tady jen jednou nebo dvakrát. Dobře, bylo to víckrát, ale nic nedokážete.

- - o - -

Mycroft akorát ochutná první sousto palačinek s banány s čokoládovou polevou a s čokoládouvou zmrzlinou a šlehačkou okolo, když se dveře bistra rozrazí a dovnitř s halasem vpadne motorkářská banda. I hned si zaberou jeden větší stůl (odkud jako zázrakem zmizel zamilovaný páreček) a začnou se dohadovat o tom, co si objednají.

Mycroft jen protočí oči a v duchu zanadává. Jako by nestačilo, že si ho Gregory Lestrade neustále dobírá, otravuje ho v hodinách a zasypává ho papírky, teď mu celá jeho banda zkazí i chvíli klidu a míru nad talířem palačinek. Teda většina bandy. Stamford teprve dorazil a Watson pořád chybí.

Mycroft si přesedne, aby k motorkářům seděl bokem a nemusel se na ně dívat. Ovšem zády si k nim nesedne. Jen idiot ukáže nepříteli nechráněná záda.

Mycroft se snaží bandu ignorovat a soustředit se jen na jídlo, ovšem motorkáři (teď už v kompletní sestavě) jsou příliš hlasití a rušiví. I když si Mycroftovi chuťové pohárky užívají zakázanou laskominu, část jeho mozku dává pozor na motorkáře a jejich činnost.

A pak zachytí část rozhovoru.

„Ježiš, Johne, Sherlocku! Nechte toho, vy úchyláci nadržení!" zahuláká Murray s veselou.

„Jako kdybys ty nadržený nebyl." odpoví mu hluboký hlas Mycroftova bratra.

V tu chvíli se starší z Holmesů skoro zadusí kusem palačinky a banánu a neuvěřitelně rychle se podívá ke stolu motorkářů.

Až tak rychle, že mu lupne za krkem, ale to ho nezajímá.

Tam u toho stolu sedí na židli John Watson a jemu na klíně sedí Sherlock s rukou hozenou kolem Watsonova krku. Co říkají, to jim Mycroft ve svém šoku nerozumí, ale rozhodně mu neunikne, když Sherlock chytne Watsona za zápěstí a z jeho prstů sní hranolek, který Watson sebral z talíře. Ovšem způsob, jakým Sherlock vzal do pusy celý hranolek i špičky prstů a ještě Watsonovi olíznul prsty v sobě měl všechno, jenom ne nevinnost.

V tu chvíli začnou motorkáři výt nebo vydávat dávivé zvuky a Watson a Mycroft zrudnou v obličeji. Mycroft zrudnul zlostí a je mu jedno, proč zrudnul Watson, s jeho bratrem nebude provozovat nic z toho, na co teď blonďák myslí.

Mycroft se prudce postaví, aby Watsona na místě uškrtil a odvedl Sherlocka domů, ale náhlý pohyb přilákal Sherlockovu pozornost.

Mladší z Holmesů nespouští z bratra pohled, když něco s úsměvem zašeptá Watsonovi do ucha. Ten se ohlédne a s trochou obav se na Mycrofta podívá. Ale pak se taky usměje a oba se rozběhnou pryč z bistra.

Mycroft má v sobě příliš hrdosti a rozumu, aby ty dva naháněl, když ví, že má Watson před bistrem zaparkovanou motorku, ovšem v duchu slibuje pomstu. Žádný motorkář nebude prznit jeho bratra.

- - o - -

Dostat do Sherlockovi hlavy nějaký rozum a donutit ho, ať svoje pletky s motorkáři (a hlavně s Johnem Watsonem) ukončí, se nepovedlo z několika důvodů. Mezi ně by se dala uvést Sherlockova tvrdohlavost i jeho tendence dělat přesný opak toho, co by dělat měl, ale hlavním důvodem je to, že se Sherlock svému bratrovi velice úspěšně vyhýbá.

Pravděpodobně poskytl pár typů i Watsonovi, na kterého Mycroft narazil pouze ve společnosti jeho kumpánů nebo na motorce. Bohužel druhá možnost znamenala nejen to, že byl Watson nedostižitelný, ale i to, že měl na zádech skoro přilepeného Sherlocka.

Nakonec Mycroftovi nezbylo, než zvolit nepřímou cestu k záchraně bratra.

Rozhodl se oslovit nejotravnějšího člena bandy – Gregoryho Lestrada.

- - o - -

Vůdce motorkářů musel jít po vyučování na kobereček k řediteli školy, čehož Mycroft využil a počkal si na něj u jeho skříňky. Ne, že by tam Lestrade šel schovávat nějaké učebnice, ale určitě má ve skříňce zamčenou svou milovanou černou koženou bundu.

„Hej, Mycrofte. Čemu vděčím za tu čest?" rozzáří se Lestrade, když Holmese uvidí. „Já myslel, že nás, obyčejný póvl, ignoruješ."

„Rád bych, ovšem to by se vám do spárů nesměl dostat můj bratr." řekne Mycroft s nespokojeně nakrčeným nosem. Odkdy si oni dva tykají?

„Nám do spárů?" uchechtne se Lestrade pobaveně. „Kdybysme se Sherlocka třeba jenom dotkli, John nám ty ruce urve. Tvůj brácha je bezpečně v jeho spárech."

„O tom docela pochybuji." S těmidle individui je nebezpečné i pití čaje. „Chci, abyste nechali Sherlocka být." oznámí Lestradovi.

„Tak to brečíš na špatným hrobě, je mi líto." zvedne Greg ruce. „Já nejsem ten, kdo se ti zabouchnul do bratra a vzal ho do party. Já jsem spíš na vysoké zrzky s nosem nahoru a s deštníkem v ruce."

„Velice vtipné." ucedí Mycroft ledovým hlasem.

„Je to pravda, zeptej se Sherlocka. Pořád mi předhazuje, že nemám koule tě kamkoliv pozvat." rozhodí Lestrade rukama.

„Jistě, tvé dětinské chování, kdy mě neustále rušíš v hodinách nebo po mně hážeš papírové kuličky, svědčí o tvém hlubokém zájmu v mou osobu." řekne Mycroft jízlivě.

„Kdyby sis to někdy přečetl, tak bys věděl, že tě pokaždé někam zvu." hádá se Lestrade.

„Prosím?"

„Vyhýbáš se nám motorkářům jako čert kříži a mně tuplem, a když ti pošlu vzkaz, tak si ho ani nepřečteš." hádá se Lestrade.

„Jaký vzkaz?" zeptá se Mycroft dřív, než se stačí zarazit.

„Ty psaníčka." mávne motorkář rukou.

Odpovědí mu je jedno obočí, které údivem vyletělo skoro až pod rezavou ofinu.

„Ty papírky, co po tobě furt hážu." řekne Greg nejistě. „To sis je nikdy ani nerozbalil? Copak sis ve škole nikdy s nikým nepsal v hodině?"

„Já se v hodinách učím." odpoví Mycroft nejistě.

„Chlape, já myslel, že máš být génius." řekne Lestrade se zavrtěním hlavy, než se obrátí ke svojí skříňce a vytáhne z ní svou bundu, kterou si hned obleče.

„Tak co?" obrátí se na Mycrofta.

„Prosím?" řekne jen Mycroft, i když mu je jasné, že se opakuje.

„Půjdeš se mnou?" zeptá se Lestrade s úsměvem. „Dneska jdeme s klukama do bistra. Měl's někdy ty jejich palačinky s jahodama? Jsou výborný. Nejlepší na světě."

„Já nejím sladké." brání se Mycroft automaticky.

„Kecy, posledně sis tam palačinky dával." hádá se Lestrade. „Doufám, že nevěříš těm Sherlockovým kecům, že seš tlustej. Ten si může jen nechat zdát o tom, že by měl zadek jako ty. Divím se, že z něj John není celý otlačený, když mu furt dělá sedačku."

„Proč se teď bavíme o mém a o bratrově – pozadí?" zeptá se Mycroft nechápavě.

„Protože ten tvůj vypadá naprosto skvěle." zazubí se Lestrade nadšeně, čímž Mycrofta připraví o řeč. Motorkář ihned využije indispozice svého spolužáka, chytne ho za paži a vyrazí s ním směrem k bistru. Pěšky.

„Je to pech, že tě nemůžu svíst, mám teď mašinu v dílně." řekne Lestrade zklamaně.

Holmes zas tak zklamaný není.

„Já myslel, že vy neděláte taxi." prohodí Mycroft.

„Máš recht. Naše mašiny nejsou veřejná doprava. Na těch se může vozit jen elita. Což obvykle znamená nás a naše holky nebo kluky." vysvětluje Greg s klidem.

„Já nejsem ani jedno z toho." upozorní ho Mycroft.

„To se mi doufám podaří změnit." usměje se na něj Greg.

Než se Mycroft stačí tohoto prohlášení zděsit, motorkář změní téma a začne se vyptávat na Mycroftovi plány do budoucna.

- - o - -

Mycroft a Greg zaujati vlastním rozhovorem nakonec dorazili do bistra, kde byli i všichni motorkáři a to včetně Johna a Sherlocka, který kupodivu seděl na vlastní židli. Rozhovor vůdce bandy a staršího Holmese pokračoval dál i přes časté přerušování ze strany bandy. Mycroft se díky tomu nějak nedostal k tomu, aby ukončil vztah mezi Watsonem a svým bratrem.

A to ani při svém dalším setkání s motorkáři.

Ani při tom dalším.

Taky nějak zapomněl obvinit Gregoryho Lestrada z pokusu o jeho zabití, když ho poprvé svezl na motorce.

A nějak se zapomněl zmínit o nevhodnosti vztahů celkově, natož o vztahu s někým, kdo má tendence ke kriminální činnosti, když ho jeden večer Greg svezl domů a políbil ho na rozloučenou. V tu chvíli totiž nějak zapomněl myslet úplně. Naštěstí se tento zkrat při dalších příležitostech neopakoval.

Ani ve chvílích, kdy se s Gregem políbili a Sherlock kus od nich vydával zvuky znechucení a pohoršení. Naštěstí u toho byl vždy i Watson, který Sherlocka pokaždé efektivně umlčel.


	6. Ledové království

**SHERLOCK BBC + LEDOVÉ KRÁLOVSTVÍ**

**Led**

* * *

><p><em>Pamatujete všichni tu scénu, kdy se Elza pokouší utéct ze zámku, kde ji věznili, Hans jde po ní s mečem, Kristoff a Sven se vrací zachránit Annu a ta jim jde naproti spolu s Olafem a všichni se potácejí ve sněhové bouři na zamrzlém fjordu? No, tak tady začíná tenhle příběh. Na konci. Až na to, že místo královny Elsy z Arendellu je čerstvě korunovaný král Sherlock, kterému nejde po krku princ Hans, ale jeho rádce a tak trochu i nápadník Jim Moriarty. Místo Kristoffa máme Mary a její sob je Janice, ne Sven. A je o dost inteligentnější, než Sven. Spíš víc jako kočka než jako prdlý pes. Místo Olafa je sněhulák jménem Archie (jo, ten kluk ze svatby). A jo, místo princezny Anny tady máme něj kámoše a společníka krále, Johna Watsona.<em>

* * *

><p>„Hádej, co udělal John, když jsi utekl z města do hor?!" křikne Jim přes hukot větru. Přes masu sněhu ve vzduchu nevidí dál než metr daleko, ale i tak si je jistý, že ho Sherlock slyší.<p>

„Šel tě hledat! Chtěl ti pomoct! A sotva tě zajmeme a přivlečeme zpátky, tak se John znovu objeví a s nějakou ženskou! A ta nám řekla, co se stalo! Že jsi Johnovi zmrazil srdce! Myslela si, že mu tady pomůžeme, a tak ho přivedla k nám, jenže nebylo jak! Johnny je mrtvý, Sherlocku! Zabil jsi ho! Zemřel na ledové srdce a je to tvoje vina! John je mrtvý!"

„Ne!" zařve stranou od něj někdo zoufale a v tom okamžiku se vše zastaví. Vítr přestane vát, většina vloček dopadne na zem, nekteré zůstávají viset ve vzduchu.

Ve směru výkřiku sedí na ledu Sherlock. Vypadá, jako by se mu najednou podlomily nohy a on zůstal sedět tam, kam dopadl.

Jimův úsměv se ještě rozšíří. Pomalu se začne přibližovat ke králi Arendellu a za chůze tasí meč.

„John je mrtvý, Sherlocku. A je to tvoje vina."

- - o - -

John se potácí sněhovou bouří, aniž by doopravdy věděl, kam jde. Jen následuje Archieho. Jeho plán začínal a končil tím, že se musí dostat z tohodle místa, které má v moci Jim. Led a sníh, kteří se objevovali po celém zámku, ho děsili. Nemá tušení, jestli to znamená, že je Sherlock blízko, nebo že jeho ledové kouzlo sílí. A Archie mu v tomhle taky neporadí.

John se zapotácí, když do něj narazí silnější poryv větru a skoro upadne.

Napůl rezignovaně se podívá na své ruce. Jeho prsty mají průhlednou namodralou podobu ledu. Sherlockovo nevědomé kouzlo ho pomalu, ale jistě zabíjí. Teď už vlastně rychle a jistě.

Když jim trolové řekli, že Johna dokáže zachránit jen projev pravé lásky, stačil jen říct Mary, že musí jet do zámku, než omdlel. Když zas přišel k sobě, akorát ho ukládali ke krbu královští sluhové. Jenže o tomhle zámku John nemluvil. On myslel ledový zámek v horách, kde teď žije Sherlock. Protože mladý král je osobou, na které Johnovi záleží ze všeho nejvíc. Mladý král je člověk, do kterého se John zamiloval. Ale došlo mu to, až když mluvil s troly, kteří ho chtěli oženit s Mary. Jenže teď už je pozdě. Nikdy se do hor nedostane včas. Nikdy už Sherlocka neuvidí.

„Johne." špitne vedle něj Archie a nejistě se jednou dřevěnou rukou dotkne Johnových prstů.

„To nic." pokusí se John o úsměv a znovu vyrazí vpřed. Neví, kam a proč jde, ale chce pryč odsud. Co nejdál od Jima a co nejblíž k Sherlockovi.

Zdá se mu, jako by v bouři okolo slyšel hlasy, ale to musí být jen hra větru. Krom nich venku nikdo není.

Alespoň to si John myslel, než najednou vzduchem zazní výkřik a bouře z ničeho nic přestane.

„Oh." vydechne Archie a rozhlíží se kolem.

Ovšem John ho neposlouchá, kus od nich, zády k němu totiž na kolenou sedí Sherlock. A kus za ním je Jim s vytaženým mečem.

John se okamžitě rozběhne k nim, ale jeho mrznoucí nohy ho zpomalují.

„Johne! Támhle je Mary a Janice! Vracejí se pro nás!" volá za ním malý sněhulák, ale John ho ignoruje.

„Sherlocku!" zakřičí varování, než se z posledních sil vrhne mezi krále a jeho rádce.

- - o - -

„Sherlocku!" protne Jimův monolog Johnův hlas.

Za sebou Sherlock slyší pohyb, tak otočí hlavu dozadu.

Nad ním stojí John. Jeho John s rukama rozpřaženýma do stran a nakloněný nad Sherlocka, jako by ho chtěl chránit před okolím.

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock nevěřícně a chce k usměvavému mladíkovi napřáhnout ruce. Ale než se stačí pootočit, než stačí zvednout paže, John celý zmrzne.

Celý mladík i s drobným úsměvem, který se mu objevil ve tváři, když ho Sherlock oslovil, se proměnil na ledovou sochu.

„Ne." skoro vzlykne Sherlock zoufalstvím a špičkami prstů přejede po Johnově tváři.

A o zlomek vteřiny později Johnovým ramenem projede hrot meče a ledová socha se roztříští na desítky kusů.

Sherlock v hrůze ztrne uprostřed pohybu, ruku stále zdvyženou, i když není, čeho by se dotýkala, oči vytřeštěné v hrůze.

„Vedle." ušklíbne se Jim a znovu napřáhne meč, aby zabil krále Arendellu, který mu zavazí v cestě na trůn.

„Ne!" zařve Sherlock vztekle a mrskne rukou směrem ke svému rádci.

Prudký poryv ledového větru odhodí Moriartyho dozadu.

Když se muž pokusí znovu vrhnout na Sherlocka, ten opět máchne rukama, tentokrát oběma zaráz a v jiném směru.

Ze země najednou vyrazí desítky velkých ostrých rampouchů a zabodají se do Moriartyho těla. Ovšem tím to nekončí. Rampouchů je čím dál víc a pořád přibývají další, až je nakonec celé tělo rádce probodáno a pokryto ledem a vypadá, jako podivná socha s rudým čímsi ve středu.

- - o - -

Nad zamrzlým fjordem a v jeho okolí je hluboké ticho. Vítr nefouká. Ti z města či zámku, kteří sledovali události venku, jsou vystrašení a bojí se i hlasitě dýchat. Ti, kteří jsou venku na ledu jsou vyděšení z osudu blonďatého mladíka, na kterém jim záleželo.

Mary stojí vedle sobice, jednu ruku položenou na jejím krku, druhou přitisknutou k hrudi, oči vytřeštěné v zoufalství nad smrtí muže, do kterého se zamilovala. Janice vedle ní připomíná sochu, jak nehybně stojí.

Sherlock celý shrbený klečí na zemi, v dlaních drží ledovou hlavu a se slzami tekoucími po tvářích se dívá do Johnova usměvavého obličeje.

Jediný, kdo se nakonec pohne, je malý oživlý sněhulák, který míří ke králi Arendellu.

Sherlock sebou poplašeně trhne a přitiskne si Johnovu hlavu k tělu, jako by se bál, že mu ji seberou, když se jeho paže dotkne dřevěná ruka.

„Takhle přece nemůže zůstat." hlesne Archie a smutně se na Sherlocka dívá. „Musíme ho spravit. John nikdy nebyl rozbitý."

Sherlock na stvoření chvíli nechápavě hledí, ale pak pomalu přikývne na souhlas. Jeho John nemůže zůstat rozbitý.

S nebývalou péčí položí král hlavu, kterou držel, na zem, načež se obrátí ke zbytku těla. Zlehka mávne rukama a začne ledovou sochu, která bývala nebo snad stále je Johnem Watsonem, stavět do jejího původního stavu. Ve vzduchu před sebou skládá kousky dohromady a zpevňuje je svým kouzlem, až nakonec zbývá jen poslední kus.

Tentokrát Sherlock nepoužije kouzla, ale zvedne hlavu rukama a rukama ji přidělá k tělu.

„Johne." šeptne Sherlock a pohladí ledového mladíka po tváři. „Co jsem ti to udělal?"

„Zmrazil jsi mu srdce." odpoví Archie bez zaváhání a dívá se přitom na Johna, který se nad ním naklání s rukama rozpřaženýma.

„Trolové říkali, že pomůže projev pravé lásky, třeba polibek a John řekl, že miluje někoho na zámku, tak ho Mary dovezla sem." pokračuje Archie ve vyprávění. „Jenže když se John probral, tak řekl, že tohle je špatný zámek. Jenže tady žádný jiný zámek není. Leda ten tvůj v horách. Ten se mi moc líbí, já mám zimu rád. A co vůbec děláš tady? Máš být v horách." konečně se Archie podívá přímo na Sherlocka.

„Unesli mě." odpoví mu jen král, pohled upřený na Johna, ruku stále položenou na jeho tváři.

„Odpusť mi to, Johne. Prosím." vyhrkne Sherlock tiše, než sochu se slzami v očích obejme kolem krku. A vzápětí se mu podlomí kolena a on zůstane napůl klečet, napůl viset na poslepované ledové soše.

„Odpusť mi to všechno, prosím. Že jsem ti lhal. Že jsem se schovával. Že jsem ti ublížil. Že jsem ti nikdy neřekl, že tě miluju. Že jsem tě zabil. Prosím, odpusť mi to." povídá Sherlock s pláčem do ledové hrudi, zatímco ho Archie chlácholivě poplácává po zádech.

Najednou Sherlocka někdo chytne kolem ramen.

Král poplašeně zvedne hlavu, přesvědčený, že to jsou stráže ze zámku, ovšem spletl se.

„Johne." vydechne muž s pohledem upřeným do usměvavé tváře nad sebou.

„Sherlocku." osloví ho blonďatý, než se skloní trochu níž a vtiskne klečícímu Sherlockovi na rty polibek.

„Ty žiješ. Bože, ty žiješ." opakuje Sherlock nevěřícně a šťastně zároveň, zatímco opatrně ohmatává Johnův obličej.

„Jo, žiju." pokyvuje John hlavou se zářivým úsměvem ve tváři.

Vzápětí ho Shelrock znovu obejme kolem krku a přítáhne si ho blíž k sobě, čímž Johna připraví o rovnováhu. Oba skončí v kleku, ale to jim nevadí, jen se oba dva smějí a dál se objímají.

- - o - -

Mary s dojatým výrazem a se slzami v očích odtrhne pohled od scény před sebou a obejme Janice kolem krku.

To, co se právě stalo, ji na jednu stranu dělá neuvěřitelně šťastnou, protože John žije a na druhou stranu ji to bolí a snad i láme srdce, protože ona i přes své city k blonďatému a odvážnému muži není jeho pravou láskou a nikdy nebude.

Ale John je živý a zdravý a to ji musí stačit.

Mary se podívá na nebe, na kterém se protrhly mraky a snaží se sama sebe přesvědčit, že ty slzy v jejich očích jsou od oslnění od slunce. Kvůli ničemu jinému.

- - o - -

„Johne, já musím pryč." zamumle Sherlock, když si všimne, že se na okraji fjordu objevili strážní.

„Co?! A proč?!" nechápe John a drží Sherlocka za ruce, aby mu zabránil se postavit.

„Moje magie- Jsem nebezpečný, nedokážu ji ovládat." vysvětluje Sherlock a ve tváři má výraz štvance.

„To jsou kecy." zamračí se John a pevněji se Sherlocka chytne. „Umíš to ovládat."

„Vážně? Tak se rozhlédni kolem! Myslíš, že jsem tohle chtěl?!" hádá se Sherlock.

„V těch horách jsi dokázal mávnutím ruky postavit zámek. Umíš to ovládat." nedá se John. „Jenom se musíš přestat bát. Musíš si věřit." dodá mírněji.

„Já třeba věřím, že to umíš ovládat." ozve se vedle nich Archie. „Jak jinak bys mě asi postavil?"

„Já tomu taky věřím." řekne John. „Protože věřím tobě."

Sherlock se na ty dva jen nevěřícně kouká, ale nakonec uhne pohledem a zadívá se do strany.

Chvilku se nikdo z nich nehýbe, ale pak se Shelrock pomalu zvedne na nohy. Zhluboka se nadechne a rozpřáhne ruce.

A led kolem nich začne pomalu tát.


End file.
